


We found who?

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rescue, Restraints, Slavery, vacuumbeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This is an old prompt left on collarkink in 2011:  After Adler disappears with the millions, the FBI searches his house and finds a slave. A slave Agent Burke recognizes.
Relationships: Vincent Adler/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	We found who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for Kanarek´s birthday.

‘We need to go Vincent, they are on to us.’

‘Shut up, Tom. I need to take care of this. You take care of the slaves.’

‘You want it done permanently?’

‘Of course, fool, why did I have the system installed in the first place. Just do it, I will meet you at the helicopter.’

‘What are you going to do with him?’ Tom points his head towards the cage in the corner of the office.

‘I will take care of my pet, now go. I thought you wanted to get out of here?’

Tom quickly leaves the office and Vincent opens the vault to take out the hard drives he stores there. He stuffs them in a leather bag and walks up to the cage.

‘I guess this is where our paths end, Neal. But don´t you worry, I can´t afford to let witnesses live. I will take care of you. I am sorry your little con didn´t work out the way you planned.’

Neal doesn´t even try to struggle, it is of no use in his cage. Well cage is not the right term. Adler likes for his slaves to be immobilized in vacuum beds and to show them as works of art. Neal was unconscious when he was vacuumed. When he woke, there was a tube that feeds him precious air and a tube that feeds him. Neal hasn´t been out of the bed in months. There is no way he can free himself and he is at the mercy of his Master. Whenever Adler wanted him in another position, he was sedated so he couldn´t escape.

Neal can feel Adler pouring something in the feeding tube. It always swells uncomfortable when Vincent feeds him something, but he can´t do anything about it. He can´t even swallow, it just pours into him.

‘Good bye Neal, I would love to see what happens next, but unfortunately, I can´t.’

Neal can hear the door close and waits, as it is all he can do and has been doing for a long time. An uncomfortable feeling starts in his stomach and he does his best to relax, but the feeling grows into discomfort and pain. He does his best to struggle but it is no use. The thick rubber keeps him in place and in pain. His heartrate and breathing picks up and he has a feeling he is suffocating. He can´t pull enough air through the tube, he doesn´t want to die, but the pain is consuming him from the inside out and his abused and neglected body can´t handle this much stress. It doesn´t take long before darkness claims him.

* * *

‘Damnit, don´t tell me he got away.’ Peter growls at the other agents.

‘It is even worse, boss.’

Peter turns to face Diana, who looks at him with a grave expression.

‘What could be possible worse than spending thousands of man hours and our suspect gone?’

‘The other team found eleven slaves, they were all executed.’

‘What?’ Peter turns in frustration and unbelieve.

Diana nods.

‘Oh my God. I didn´t know he was this ruthless. I didn´t anticipates this. I should have known.’

‘Nobody saw this coming, boss.’

‘Agent Burke, can you come please. There is something you want to see. I think we need to call the Slave Center and ask them to come over.’

Peter follows Jones to what looks like Vincent Adler´s office and stops in the door when he sees the scene in front of him.

‘Is he alive?’

‘We don´t think so, we can´t detect any breathing, but we are not completely sure. What do you want us to do? Leave him for ERT?’

‘No, he is a human being, is there a system we can disconnect or just cut open the rubber sheeting.’

When the young agents look a bit lost, Peter walks over and pulls off the vacuum hose, the rubber sheeting immediately pulls in air and the person inside, drops down. Peter takes out his pocket knife and cuts open the rubber.

‘Nick?’

‘You know him?’ Diana kneels and checks for a pulse.

‘Yes, Nick Halden, he worked for Vincent. He suddenly vanished and we always thought he pulled a scam on Vincent. We never suspected this.’

‘He is still alive, but his pulse is too slow.’

‘WE NEED MEDICS!’ Peter hollers.

Two medics come running with their gear. They immediately start working on Nick, trying to get an airway, when they can’t get one, they intubate. Peter takes a deep breath when the medics call out that they are ready to move.

Once Nick is taken away to an ambulance, Peter tells his team to get on Vincent’s trail. They need to bring him in. This can’t go unpunished. He makes a mental note to check on Nick later, but for now he needs to focus on Vincent.


End file.
